Red Dragon Of Huntsclan
by HXM
Summary: start's like the first season jake is 13 but he is kidnapped by the huntsclan. what problems are he going true to get himself out of the huntsclan and what is the mark on his hand really?
1. last day at huntsclan

I do some things clear before we start the story

1. jake is 13 like at the start of season 1

2. jake is kidnapped like rose and Haley is the american dragon.

3. the mark that the huntsclan claims to be theirs is really the mark from eragon, in this story the mark is dragonfighter's mark.

4. rose is jake's girlfriend! but this will change turing the story…

episode "tony" tony talk's about the dragonfigter's stronghold

in centralpark , it is really a underground stronghold, I wanted to say that because you might think I'ts a little odd , a big stronghold at the middle of centralpark .

6. in the episode "henri, the revenge of the fallen" henri the predator takes revenge on huntsmaster, that's because HM slayed his big brother a several years ago and code of the predator say's dead can't find peace before someone in their family have killed his/her killer and it must be done with holy weapons , blades of the predator, when I finish this story.

horse means in this story the dragon and chosen one the rider and the hero is both the CO and DH , I say that because some DH never find their CO .

8. DF are immortals so they can't be killed by time.

dragon's dragon up then they are in 1 level dragon up 2 level is like eragon dragons and 3 is with armor. all dragons of earth can't go to 2 level dragon up. I say that because DF's DH are from predatorland.

is the predator king on the predatorland.

11. the story's are 1. red dragon of huntsclan 2. life of a hero 3. kids of DH and CO.

's greatest fears are the DF and the predators.

13. NY thieves that tony is talking about are really DF's spy's and

tony is one of them.

disclaimer: I do not own anything on adjl however I own characters that I have done myself.

1 chap. last day at huntsclan.

this chap. and the next chap. is inspired of nickelback song hero

I am so high. I can hear heaven.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.

But how can that be, look what love gave us.

A world full of killing, and blood-spilling

That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us

Watching Us

And they're watching us

Watching Us

As we all fly away.

Jake waked up and moaned: aww man... just another day in the huntsclan. said he.

he hated the huntsclan but he admired all magical creatures and he wished everyday he could be one of the DF.

he found out of them on one mission where he found a red book with a same mark on it like was on his hand, for the second he thought he would be a DF but he throwed that thought quickly away.

at least he didn't beleve that crap what huntsmaster told him everyday, that his parent's were killed by the MC's (MC is magical creatures),also he tried to get away on every mission

and dragon slaying class but he still went to the cafeteria and studied in the library.

in all classes he got only a's but in the dragonslaying slaying only f's and the worst part with the missions was that jake fighted perfectly, he could put the HM down in a fight in 10 second's but he hated that.

as jake was MC loving , peaceful and nice his GF rose were MC hating, nice too but, only to Jake and not so peaceful at all and believed that crap what HM told her and the worst part was rose didn't understand him.

he hated his life!

suddenly he heard a voice : come on Draco( like rose's name was thorn jake's name was Draco) fighting class is starting!

I'm coming! said Jake with a happiness in his voice.

fighting class was only class where he could beat down other's and do it so easily that he has fun doing it.

I wonder who am I going to beat down today? said he to himself.

he had beat every student at least twice.

later in fightingclass...

jake taked his seat and then the bell ringed.

student's! say'd teacher: this is cliff, the fighting pro from other huntslair, anybody to want to fight with him?? nobody?! ok, then I'll choose draco! get up here!

yes master! said jake.

he stepped up and teacher said : take your huntsstaff's !(sorry if I spelled it wrong) when cliff picked up his staff he said to jake: I'll crush you like poop!

we'll see about that! replied jake, then the match started.

cliff tried to hit jake into the chest with his staff but jake was too quick and jumped into the air, then he pushed himself away from the ceiling and hit cliff into the head knocking him into the wall.

take that you crap! yelled jake as he landed.

there was a silence in the class for minute or two and then rose broke it saying: ok, that went well!

then everybody raised from their chair's and started cheering and teacher say'd: wow... that .... was amazing!

after that he went to the cafeteria and rose talked to him: hi hotshot! I want to ask you this why do you get only f's in the dragonslaying but a's in other classes?

rose we have talked about this okay , dragonslaying isn't my place!

said jake.

yea... maybe your right. said rose sadly because jake been so bad at dragonslaying then they are at separate classes: see you later!

ok! yelled jake.

after this he went into the math class , the gym class and the dragonslaying class ( where he obviously got another "f" for the test and another "f" for sleeping on the class ;D )

later...

he sit on the window of his room and looked at the moon.

ahh... I wish I was a dragon and get away from this huntsclan! say'd he. then he went to sleep. jake didn't know how close was his wish to became true because not far from the huntslair something big, something terrible and something fast came trought the darkness...

wow that was a long one , very long I wrote it about two and half hours of course I needed to do some thing's over and over again ! I hope you like it and i would like some comments too and watch out for new episode!

HXM


	2. Tony

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL but I own my own characters.

Ok here's RDOH second chap.

Chapter 2: Tony

This chapter is inspired of the nickelback song hero and someday.

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when

As something came to the darkness it was recognized only by driver himself.

A/N: yea I know I said it was something terrible but it is, to the huntsman.

It was a hovership and the driver was looking for the lost DH.

As he parked the HS he walked towards the huntslair.

He was almost at the huntslair but something made he stop.

There he saw a skeletons of dragon's and a warning " dragon's you have been warned"!

He took of his hat and one tear came from his eye.

said looking at the one of the skeletons.

Then he put his hat on again and moved on.

He stopped at edge of the wall and looked in one window and said: well boy must be

asleep already!

He jumped on to the nearest tree and watched last time inside before jumping in.

Jake of course was very frightened and said: what do you want!? Who are you!?

He tried comfort jake a little: don't worry DH Long I come in peace and I need to take you to the DF castle!

Jake calmed down until he realized what he had been called: you called me dragon!

I can't possibly be a dragon can I?

and DF's you're going to bring me into the DF's castle.

And who are you?

And how do you know about me being a dragon even HM doesn't know!?

And where are we going?

And where's DF castle?

Wowowo! He replied. One question at the time, so you are a DH that's more than a dead sure!

And yes , I am going to take you to the DF's castle, I am Tony, the servant of Cery.

Wait a minute! Yelled jake. Ceryni! The DF's king?

Yes! Replied he. Will you now let me continue?!

Sorry. He said.

So as I was saying . said tony. About you being a dragon? Simple cery has a computer that register's every dragon's born.

Now about where are we going , were going first were going to reach the NYC then were going into the sewer's and finding New York thieves HQ and command them to cover us!

Then were going over to DF's stronghold.

Can we so simply command them?

Why would them follow our order's? and where's

DF's stronghold? Asked he.

1. yes we can! 2. not your business. 3. not telling you , you'll have to see yourself. Replied tony.

Now get your thing's packed were leaving!

But… how are we going to get away? Asked he.

We fly! Replied tony.

But I can't do draguna risa yet! Said jake.

A/N: draguna risa is "dragon a rise" in magical language.

But were not going to fly with you! Said tony.

You are a DH ? asked jake.

Yes but were not flying with me eider ! said tony.

Then who? Asked he.

Not who, what! Hovership. Said tony.

Ohh.. ok! Said jake as he grabbed a book and a huntsstaff.

Ok I get the staff but what's that book? Asked tony.

What? That's DF's book. Said jake.

Where did you get that? Asked he.

Found it. Said jake.

Probably stole it! Yelled tony.

I did not! Yelled he.

But how we know you're telling the truth? Asked tony.

Hey! I am not like huntsclan! Yelled jake.

Yea.. and how's that so? Asked he.

I won't hunt my kind! Said jake.

You're kind is in trouble would you really help? Asked tony.

Of course I am not going to sit and just watch! Said jake.

Ok enough with the chatting let's get going! Said tony.

Suddenly something on tony's hand biiped.

He pressed one button and somebody started to talk:

Tony where are you? What are you doing?

I got him Slitche and I'm gaming back already!

Ok fly safe , good bye!

Good bye! Said tony.

Who was that? Asked jake.

That was Slitche! He play's a big role on your teaching. Answer's tony.

Why?

Simple, because he's going to be your teacher! Snickered tony.

But why he's got so weird name?

You see his mother is a mortal and a father a dragon so his mother put him the name

Arthur slitche but slitche gave himself a name "diamond" but he like's to be called slitche

Then he run away and grew up in the clan with only taught "to live must kill"!

How awful!

Yea, slitche could kill you in 3 sec without breathing or even blinking his eye!

But he's a good fighter and a good friend!

Then they jumped out the window and jake followed tony to his hovership.

Hold on! Said he before taking off.

They didn't know they were watched by evil eye's who didn't wish luck for jake…

R&R but no flames, if you don't got anything nice or normal to say please shut up ;)

My next chapter "Arrival" will come in 3 parts 1 "Betrayer" 2 "A Trap From Huntsclan"

3. "Arrival To NYC" it shall be done in few day's.

HXM


	3. Arrival to NYC part 1 Betrayal

Ok here's Arrival To NYC 1 Part Betrayal

I know it's short but it only contains 1 part.

Part 1 Betrayal

Rose quickly run to the huntsmaster's room.

Huntsmaster we have a problem! Yelled she.

Ok huntsgirl, and what might that be? Asked HM.

Draco betrayed us and went to NYC with one DF! Said she.

What! How? DF! Here? How didn't anybody spot them? Yelled HM in anger.

I don't know! Said rose.

Ok prepare the hoverboards we are going after them! But you two supposed to be a GF and BF , when I were you I surely wouldn't do that, but good job! Said HM.

Suddenly rose understand what she has done, she walked up to her room and sat down to her bed. Suddenly tear's started to come out of her eyes. She still loved Jake and she didn't forgive herself when something happened to him.

Meanwhile on tony and Jake…

They flied when something beeped again.

Go Kim! Said tony.

Ok tony I sense HC hoverboard's in the are so stay alert! Said she.

Ok.

Who was she? Asked jake.

She's DF report girl. Answered he.

And what did she report?

We or you may have a Betrayer… said tony in a dark tone on his voice.

So much of Betrayal so stay tuned for "A Trap From The Huntsclan" part 2 of Arrival to NYC, and don't forget to R&R.

HXM


	4. A trap from huntsclan part 2 of AT NYC

Wow another chapter in one day you sure are lucky ;)

Part 2 A Trap From The Huntsclan

Tony fastened the hovership and they flied faster and faster.

Suddenly jake yelled cover! Green missile flied past them.

Puuhh…. That was a close one. Said jake.

Ooh… so that's how it's going to be, ay? Said tony as he took out the laser gun's and

fired.

Two hoverboard's got the hit and crashed but there was still eight left!

Suddenly they got hit by one missle and landed by a loud crash.

When they got out from the ship next thing they noticed they were surrounded by a huntsmen.

Tony were about to yell draguna risa when they suddenly heard a loud roar from the bushes and next thing they noticed was the big green dragon flying out of the bushes and knocking all the huntsmen down.

That dragon is too strong! Retreat! You two know we shall meet again?! With a green flash he teleported away.

Tory? Asked tony.

Actually it's Tomi. Said he changing back into his human form.

Tomi? Tory's lost brother? Is that you? Asked he.

Yes. He replied. I came to search my brother.

No offence but what freak name is tomi anyway? Said jake.

You see jake, tomi and tory are twin's and tomi's real name is tory but to recognize them one is tomi. But about searching your brother you're lying!

Why you think that? He replied.

You hate your brother ! said tony.

But why? Asked jake.

Family business. Said tomi. I just came to look someone who will adopt me.

I could if you're ok by a huntsclan huntsboy? Asked jake. But how old are you?

I'm 5 and it's a deal! Said tomi.

Let's get going if we don't want to get another invasion by huntsclan! Said tony.

Ok, draguna risa! Yelled tomi as he transformed into a big green dragon.

Draguna risa! Yelled tony as he transformed into a big black and golden dragon.

Draguna risa! Yelled jake but nothing happened.

Hey you can't expect it to work in first time! Said a voice in his head.

What? You can talk trough the minds?

Of course! Laugh tomi.

Now climb on! Commanded tony.

Draguna risa! Said jake again. Draguna risa! Suddenly a power inside him started to grow, flames surrounded his body. His body grew bigger, neck grew longer, tail appeared, and whole body replaced by a red, green and yellow ( similar to his original dragon body colors) dragon body. His transformation ended with a loud roar.

Wow! You did it! Yelled tomi.

Now let's go! Said tony happily.

They flied into the sky higher and higher and higher, until something caught into their eye's.

It was the NYC.

End of the trap from huntsclan and watch out for reaching the NYC.

It's the last part of the arrival to NYC.

So R&R but no flames.

HXM


	5. Reaching the NYC 3 part of AT NYC

Ok here's part 3 of arrival to NYC reaching the NYC.

Like I promised you whit384 don't have to wait long.

Reaching The NYC

They flied into and more into NYC when suddenly tony said: wait we'll stop here!

We landed and transformed back into human's.

Why are we stopping here? Asked jake.

Follow me and be sussh! Replied he.

They climbed into sewer's and tomi said: this is road of NY thieves.

Jake nodded and they walked further into the sewer's.

Meanwhile in the huntslair …

This is stupid!!! Yelled HM.

All trap ruined by one green dragon!

So their alive? Asked rose.

Yes! Of course! Yelled he.

She let out a sight but didn't show it.

At least dragon didn't warn you? Asked she with a snickering.

Of course it did! That's the stupid part of it! And don't question you're HM! Yelled he in anger.

Yes master. Said she with a bow. But master aren't we going after them?

No jerk! If we go near NYC we're all dead! It's DF's area.

But master, I heard that guy said we sure game after them!

That's he wanted to know you! You see DF's are a tricky one's, they're biggest weapon is they're mind. No one I repeat no one can outsmart them! And they are mind readers, he must've sensed you're there.

Ok master! Said she and leaved the room.

Back to the Jake, Tomi and Tory…

Why are we stopping here? Asked jake again.

BE sussh! Yelled tory.

He pressed one brick on the wall and suddenly someone started to talk: please put you're handprints' here.

Tory putted and then out came a laser what scanned them.

Welcome Tory Mate NT ( long NYT meaning New York thieve ), Jake Long DH and

Tory Liquid DH.

I'm a what! Said jake.

Long , jake long , you heard it. Said tomi calmly.

They entered as tony went into another room.

Ooh, hey tony! Said a voice with a evil tone. What business bring's you here, ordinary you're always on cery's tail.

Shut it Razar! I want cover and quickly!

Cover you say and from what.

Huntsclan that's what!

Razar started to snicker and said: huntsclan don't raise their foot into these land's and you know it!

Never can be too safe! Now they have a good reason!

That would be…

Long! Replied tony quickly.

Razar's face went dark and he started to think, finally he said: ok cover it is!

Tony raised and started walking to the door, before exiting it he said: good day!

Gome on! Were leaving! Said he.

They stepped outside and door closed, then they climbed up and transformed.

Maybe I'm overreacting?! Thinked he as they flied toward's the central park.

You've got a good reason for it! Said tomi.

Tony quickly closed his mind's.

They landed and transformed at the central of central park.

Then tony said something at magical language what jake didn't understand yet.

A/N: yet because in the book of DF are a spell's and jake has always wondered how he can do these spells.

A elevator raised from the ground and jake asked when they stepped in and started to ride down: is that some kind of isle too?

No it's just DF's SH but inside it are the elevator to get to the isle of DF's it's really a isle of gotland but magical side of it what humans can't see.

A/N: isle of gotland really exists who don't know put gotland on googlemaps and you'll see.

They stepped out of the elevator and saw a huge building with 100 corridors ,at least 10 000 room's and guard's, dragon's ,CO and more ,more people walking on the corridor's.

They stepped into first room and it was a big palace.

They walked towards the throne when DF's king , Ceryni Morgan Elbow raised and said:

Aah, Long I've been expecting you!

Ok here's the end of part 3 Reaching NYC and with it so is the chapter Arrival To NYC.

Next chap. A Tour Around The Castle should come in 3 or 2 day's.

So R&R but the flame's will be throwed to the huntsmaster

Huntsmaster: why you little…!!!

Me: ok you can pass the flames today and when you say why you little one more time I will delete you!

HM: yay!

Me: NOT!

HM:why you little!

Me: ok I will delete you!

HM: you won't dare..

I clap my hands twice.

HM: nooo! And he disappears.

Me: any it's HXM and stay tuned for next episode.


	6. A Tour Around The Castle

Here's a tour around the castle

A Tour Around The Castle

You've been expecting? Me? Asked jake.

Yes. Said cery. Now why won't somebody tory, tony, slitche give you a tour.

Ask slitche! Yelled tony over shoulder as he walked out of room.

Ok. Said cery as he turned to one of his guard's. please bring Diamond Slitche to me.

Guard nodded and said something into the radio.

Suddenly a big black dragon landed, it wasn't tony because tony had golden stripe's on his back but this dragon was all black.

He transformed back and stared at jake.

Who are you? He finally spoke.

Ahh. Friend diamond surely you know him. Said cery.

Are you…. Jake long? Asked he.

That's me! Said jake. And you must be slitche, tony spoke of you.

So what can you do? Have you transformed into dragon already? Asked slitche.

I can't do anything yet, but I already have transformed into a dragon! Said jake.

So what do you want anyway? Asked slitche finally turning his attention to cery.

My wanting or as we say your task is simple. Said cery. Take our guest or future DF to tour of castle.

Oh, I would love to! Said slitche sarcastically.

As they walked down the corridor slitche said: first I show you how a DF who live here are living.

They stepped in to some room and jake saw a small room with bed, table, on it a laptop and a stereo, TV, closet's and bookshelf.

Then they stopped on a large door.

This is a training area! Said slitche.

Jake and slitche walked in.

Jake saw a big arena, some dragon's wrestling, some CO training with sword's and some guy's doing magic "show". He also saw some DH's and CO's training flying and some men doing duel's.

This is where king lives, so much as I want we still can't check this place. Said slitche.

As they walked away from door.

When they reached another door and jake opened it he stood from amazement.

This is a relaxing room, here DF listen to music, meditate and play board games as paint too. Said jake.

A/N: I was listening to nickelback never gonna be alone when I came to this idea.

When they reached another place before jake got to open it slitche said: this is a hearing place, you don't want to open it could be pretty … you know , sometimes, you'll understand. Said slitche.

As they walked into next room slitche said: this is magic room, they don't train in here but they'll use it in here.

This is a cafeteria! Said slitche when they reached another place.

That was all jake wanted to know.

As they stepped into next room jake saw it was a computer and technology room.

He saw a boy's playing videogame's and men working at the projects and at computer's.

At one door slitche said: this is a school class, DF's who don't have a private master learn in here, that's why many DF's are going to be jealous of you not you just don't got your own master but I'm one of the best dragonfighter's of all time, maybe I've got to be the king but some idiot's taught my past is too horrifying to let me be king of DF's.

This is blacksmith, the sword's and staff's are made in here. Said slitche.

We walked into a large door and opened it: this is meeting's room an-

Gotcha! Said jake.

This is libarary. Said slitche.

As we walked into the door and I looked at it. There were dragon and CO on it!

What's that? Asked he.

This is war center , until u became officially DF this place is strongly forbidden for you.

As their tour became to an end jake asked what's this as he pointed his finger towards the elevator: this is elevator to DF isle.

Ok! said jake.

As they made it to the cery's palace he wasn't there but cery wasn't there as one of guard's said: you've been waited in cery's living room!

As we entered into cery's room cery said: oh.. jake meet someone who you'll be working together in future, jake this is tory! Said cery. But I asked you here to say the meeting with you're family is in half hour.

My….WHAT! Exclaimed jake.

So here's a tour around the castle.

It may be boring but I thought you wanted to know most important part's of castle.

Next chapter meeting with family shall be up in 2 or 3 day's.

So R&R.

HXM


	7. Meeting The family

No I am not gone. I just have very little amount of free time so I hope you understand , but here it come's.

Meeting the family

MY WHAT? Asked jake.

Your family. Said cery. Now get yourself ready.

Jake walked out of room with tony and tony showed him his room.

Little small. Thought jake as he looked around the room.

Then he sat down to his bed.

I wonder how they know about my family? Thought he. Oh, well I might get myself ready.

About half an hour later…

As tomi and jake walked towards the main exit they saw 3 people step out of the elevator.

I think they are your family. Whispered tomi to jake.

But before jake could reply woman said: hello I am your mum and my name is susan.

Hi jake-a-roo my name is johnatan.(A/N: was that jake's father's name?)

And my name is Haley.

Jake looked at his mother, father and sister, mum looked like a nice person, father was a little weird and sister was a little goody2shoes.

Then cery appeared behind them: aa, I see you're already meet them, now would you like to live with you're family or in castle.

Castle would be nice, thank you. Said jake.

Ok jake , see you later! Said susan as they walked away.

Now jake before you start you're training with slitche I gived him a mission and you're going to help, now go! Said cery.

When they reached slitche's room jake knocked and stepped in.

They saw slitche but he was in his assassin's clothes. (A/N: yes I borrowed some thing's at assassins creed, I thought it would make it more interesting)

Jake looked at slitche, his clothes were black and belt red, he said: here are you're clothes and you're weapon's. said he as he gived them they're thing's.

Jake's clothes were red and belt black and tomi's clothes were green and belt blue.

As they were chanced jake asked: were are we going?

At a search and destroy mission. Replyed he.

And that's the end! So I woud like to get 3 rewiew's at least for the next chapter

Because I actually writed this at my busy time.

Search and destroy would me up when I get 3 rewiew's.

HXM


	8. Search&Destroy

Ok now I know that I have not written for a very long time but I've been busy.

Anyway here's search and destroy

Warning this chapter contains mild blood and violence.

Search And Destroy

Okay you 2 we will be going into one of the huntsclan lair's of this area so I want you to use extreme caution , also we will not be going to camping at there so we will get the thing that we need and get the heck out of there and jake , try not to kill to much. Said slitche as they stepped out of his room.

But what will we be going after anyway? Said tomi.

A fire rune. Replied slitche.

But why would we need a fire rune? asked jake.

It will increase dragons bond to their fire 120% so whoever should bond with it will be able to burst into flames and control flames.

Wow, and who's going to bond with it? Asked jake.

You. Said slitche.

Me? Why me?

Because you're bond is already 89-96% with fire and that's why you're color is red, tomi has green color and I think his bond with fire is about 30-50 % when we will bond you with it you're bong will be about 200% and you will be able to not only use ordinary flame but also a hellfire.

(A/N: there are also some higher levels of fire than hellfire but jake won't get those until start of the war)

Okay. Said jake.

Let's go already! Said tomi.

They walked out of the castle and transformed into dragons.

How far is huntsclans lair? asked tomi mentally.

About half and hour and were there.

Later…

Okay we will go by foot from here or they will spot us. Whispered slitche.

Why can't we just fly into there and take them on? Asked jake.

Quiet! Said slitche. You 2 are not ready to take on almost anything yet even with jake skills with fighting and tomi's dragon skills and I can't take them on all by myself.

You underestimate us. Said jake.

We will see, now come!

Very soon they saw the first guard, he was alone.

Now show me those skills of yours. Said slitche.

Quikly jake said: "cladurna of draguna!" and transformed his hands into paws with claws.

(A/N: just for those who doesn't understand it means claw of dragon)

Jake silently approached the guard and plunged his claws into his throat.

The guard started to choke and tried to call for help but jake ripped his head off.

Blood started to pour out of his body.

Jake looked at his claws. Those were also bloody. He had just made his first kill.

Second later Tomi and slitche stepped out of hiding.

Jake waited to slitche to say something but he simply said a spell jake didn't know and body burst into flames.

Jake watched as fire slowly terminated body of his first kill.

Then slitche said see that window? It is guarded by 2 men but I will take care of them but inside were on our own, I don't know how much are on our way but as for directions when we are inside at our left is a passage what takes us straight to rune and as far as I know it's not guarded.

Tomi and jake nodded as they approached the building.

As they saw 2 men guarding the window slitche took out a bow and let 2 arrows loose.

Arrows went right thru men heads or as jakes teacher at huntsclan said a clean kill.

Then they climbed up the fence and from there jumped to the balcony.

As they approached the door tomi aimed a hard kick on the iron door. it was such a strong kick door broke into 3 pieces.(A/N: don't let tomi's age fool you he can be very tough opponent)

jake grabbed his long knife just in time to block swing from one of the guard's hunts spear's. he made a quick swing and one guard's head came off and his body fell backwards. Then he sidestepped swing from another guard and cut him straight in half. His organs came out and blood burst out of him as he fell into the blood pool made by the other guard.

Then he called the other's and went down the stairs.

As they reached downstairs there wasn't anybody.

That's a relief! said jake and other's nodded.

Here it is! Said slitche and put to rune into his bag, but as they were going to leave 6 guard's stepped into the room.

With no other things to do they were left with one option: Draguna Risa! Yelled all and turned into the dragons.

Jake was first to react. He swing his tail and 2 guard's were cut half.

the other guards watched their fallen friend's in horror they took out they're weapons.

As they were about to strike jake, slitche let a burst of flame loose from his mouth and burned 3 other guard's.

The last guard falled to his knees and begged for mercy but tomi took him to his mouth and crushed him under his teeth.

Come on! Told slitche other's mentally and burst thru the roof.

By the time other guard's reached the roof they were long gone.

Later at castle…

Slitche I want this rune bonded by tomorrow morning is that clear? Asked cery.

Yes sir. Said slitche and turned to go out of the room.

And slitche, I know sometime's I ask much but I assure you it all for your own good.

Meanwhile at huntslair…

Rose bowed to huntsmater and said: our lair not far from here has suffered a terrible loss, we have lost the fire rune.

So, dragons stole it? Well I didn't expect nothing more and nothing less from them. Huntsgirl prepare the army 3 and attack the Highstar Misty! Said huntsmaster.

But huntsmaster it's dragons most secret place! How do you expect me to find it? Asked huntsgirl.

At you're command is 530 good solder's I do no expect this mission to be a failure or consequences will be very bad. Now go! Said huntsmaster.

Yes master. Said huntsgirl as she walked out of room.

End of this chapter

Will continue at "Battle At Highstar Misty"

So this is it! R&R

HXM


End file.
